Fighting For Love
by thedreamerswin
Summary: Sequal to Cheating Death. What happens when Bella runs away from the Cullens because she believes she is tearing them apart. Please Read.
1. Forks

Bella's Point of View:

"Edward are we really moving back to Forks?" I asked Edward as we were lying on the couch in our house in North Carolina. After talking about it for twenty five years all of us (Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and I) we had decided to move back to Forks.

"Yes we are. I have a surprise for you when we get there." Edward told me sweetly.

"Oh, I can't wait to see what it is." I considered putting a shield around him to use his power to figure out what the surprise was. Ultimately I realized that was a bad idea and to just let Edward have his fun and surprise me.

"We should probably leave for Forks now." Edward suggested.

"True but, I love sitting here with you." I told him. I could spend eternity in his arms.

"Come on love, we have to go. We are already being the last ones there. The sooner we leave the sooner we can go back to lying just like this." He told me and instantly I jumped up and said.

"We have to go. Come on, come on!" I urged him as we headed towards the car and I tripped along the way. Edward caught me and chuckled. Being a vampire did not always help my natural balance issues I have had since I was a baby human.

The ride from North Carolina to Forks took us all of six hours traveling the at Edward's Volvo's top speed. As we turned onto the Forks exit. Surprisingly not much has changed in the last one hundred fifty years. There are some more modern city lights and buildings but other than that it is the exact same town Edward and I fell in love in. We took the long way to the house driving by Charlie's old house, the high school, the diner, and the cemetery. We stopped at the cemetery because I wanted to visit Charlie's grave. I have only been here once and that was the day of his funeral. It had been dark that day:

_As they lowered Charlie's casket into the ground Jacob came over to me and said "When there was absolutely no turning back and knew he had no chance of survival. I told him you're secret. He was happy to know you had another chance at life and that you could have your happy ending with Edward. He died with a smile on his face." Charlie knew that I would be happy again someday and that made him happy. "Thank you Jacob, for everything, especially taking care of him."_

That had been the last time I had seen Jacob. He died at age 93 in his sleep or at least that is what I was told by Seth. After looking at Charlie's grave for a few minutes Edward took me to our house.

"Edward wasn't that the driveway right there?" I asked confused we are supposed to be going to the house and he just missed the drive and turned on a completely different one. I shot him a confused look.

"It was the drive but we are going somewhere different." Edward said as he stopped the car and covered my eyes.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked him

"Yes, uncover your eyes in 3…2…1."

I opened my eyes to see a little cottage just like the one we stayed in on our honeymoon. I let out a little squeal of joy and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Edward is this our house?" I asked him. We had been talking about maybe getting a house of our own a few minutes from the other house. We had just been bouncing ideas back and forth about this.

"Yes it is our house. It was going to be your transformation present but you know. Do you like it?" He asked me.

"Yes! I love it! It's perfect!" I kissed him and when we broke apart we went inside to see the new house. I could not be more happy at the moment.


	2. School and Disaster

Bella's Point of View Two Weeks Later:

Today we start school. Alice and I are going to pretend to be twin sisters because luckily we have something in common in our looks. Arriving at the school we all went into the office. The office looks exactly the same just with more modern computers. There was a male receptionist this time and it was my turn to dazzle the human. Fun! We are nice to the humans but it's always fun to see their reactions when one of us dazzles them.

"Hi. My name is Bella Swan and these are my adopted siblings the Cullen's and Hale's and my biological twin sister, Alice. We're new and came to get our schedules. Do you happen to have them?" I asked and heard the human's heartbeat pickup speed and Edward chuckle too low for him to hear.

"The schedules are, um, right here, and there's an um, um, map. You had better um, hurry up to class." He said and handed us our stuff.

"Thank you so very much." I winked as we walked out of the office and Edward put his arm around me. "That was fun." I said as soon as we were out of his earshot.

"My locker is on the other side of the school. I'll see you second period." Edward said and kissed me before going to get his books and head off to his first class. We had four classes together and surprisingly one of them was sixth hour biology. I have first hour with Alice and third hour too. The only class I am not looking towards is gym last hour with Rosalie. She still does not like me very much. I have tried and tried but she still does not like me.

"So, ready to go deal with annoying human males?" Alice asked. No matter where we went to school the first three months were usually spent getting asked out by hormonal teenage males. After the first three months they get the message and stop asking us out. However for Edward, Emmett, and Jasper it takes about six months to stop getting asked out by the teenage females. It's really funny!

First hour Alice and I introduced ourselves and said we were from Alaska. The science teacher droned on and on all hour about something involving protons and electrons. Something Alice and I had heard many times and even majored in college in once (we put a list of majors on a dart board and threw darts at the majors).

Second hour Edward and I had English. Once again we had to introduce ourselves. The list of books to read was a good portion of my personal favorites and a few from when I had been growing up.

By my third hour French class I was ready for lunch. We still had fourth hour but after that we went into the cafeteria and stares followed all of us from the second we walked in. Edward put his arm around my waist as a few of the males whose names I did not know came up and they instantly turned around.

"You think this school would have changed sometime." Emmett commented.

"It's not in the best condition but it's doing pretty good." I argued back. This was Edward's and mine school; it is a very important place to us.

"So how many times have people gotten asked out?" Alice asked. It was always a contest to see who got asked out more usually it was me or Rosalie who won, which surprised me because I would think it would always be here.

"9," Jasper announced.

"13," Emmett said a second later.

"16," Alice told us in a very cheery voice.

"18," Edward said in an annoyed tone.

"24," Rosalie smugly said.

"37," I said in a very quiet voice. I have only won the asked out contest twice. There is no way Rosalie has thirteen less than me.

"37!" They all said at once.

The bell began to go off. "Saved by the bell," Edward said as we slid out of our seats and went towards our afternoon classes.

_Later during sixth hour:_

"Same classrooms, same desks, the room really hasn't changed." Edward commented as we entered the class room.

"Good than that means our desk is right here." I led us towards our desks, the same exact ones as last time. Just to be funny Edward tensed up like he had our first day together. I began to laugh and so did he.

The lesson began and we took notes all hour. The bell rang and I groaned. It is time for gym with Rosalie. That is just going to be oodles of fun.

Today in gym we were playing volleyball. I laughed at the memory of how many injuries had been inflicted when I was a human and played volleyball in gym. That was not one of the better memories.

Rosalie wasn't being very careful today. She kept using her 'enhanced abilities' against me. Once she even said "I hate her," that stung.

Once school was out I met Edward at his Volvo and we rode home together. I was silent almost the whole way home, thinking about why she hates me so much, and if I am pulling them apart. Before we got out of the car Edward asked me "Bella what's wrong?" It's very sweet of him to be worried.

"I know Rosalie hates me. I was also thinking about the Volturi. How come they never came looking for me? I was such a 'threat' apparently so wouldn't they come check up on me or something?" I asked worriedly on the Volturi, they can be a touchy subject with Edward.

"Rosalie does not hate you. She is just jealous of many things about you and you winning today really didn't help. The Volturi have most likely assumed you are dead or have forgotten about you. Either way you are safe. Nothing is going to happen." Edward reassured me sweetly.

"Okay." I agreed. He kissed me and we went inside. I still have a feeling something bad is going to happen to me or Edward or our family. I have to be wrong. Just like Edward said nothing is going to happen. My gut still told me I was wrong, very wrong.

We went inside to find Emmett throwing things against the wall and punching the door. That cannot be good. "Emmett why are you throwing things against the wall and punching the door?" Edward asked Emmett and caught the vase that was being thrown.

"She's gone." Emmett said and sank down to his knees.

Rosalie.

It's my entire fault. I am causing them to break apart. I knew this day would come. I always knew I never fit in with this family. I have to fix things.


	3. Captured

Bella's Point of View:

It's my entire fault! My being back from the dead and being married to Edward is tearing them apart. Rosalie ran away, Alice is out looking for her through her visions, Emmett is freaking out beyond belief, Jasper is unsuccessfully trying to get him to calm down and is causing himself a head ache, Esme is going East looking for her, Carlisle is looking North, Edward is looking South and West is La Push so she will not be there. I can't do anything because Rosalie hates me and I'm the last person who could get her to come back. Everything is my fault!

Maybe after this is over Edward and I can go somewhere far away from them. The only problem is that leaving with him means that they will still be separated. The only way to keep them together as a family is to leave. If I leave I will break Edward's heart. Ugh! What do I do? I want to stop them from pulling apart but I love them and want to stay with them (more importantly Edward). I know there is no other way for me to keep them together then for me to leave.

How is it that in a matter of an hour everything went from being absolutely perfect to a complete and utter total disaster? Every time Edward and I are together we get broken up. Maybe, it just is not meant to be. Maybe I was supposed to stay dead. If I was dead they would still be together. No, I was supposed to die when Tyler hit my truck after that I was just interfering and messing up the Cullen's lives.

How do I leave? I want Edward to know that I still love him and I was doing this for his family. Quickly I sat down and began to write a note to Edward. It read:

_Dearest Edward,_

_I'm sorry. I have done nothing more than break apart your family and your heart. I won't be doing that anymore. I am leaving_ _you. I'm sorry it really is for the better. I still love you and always will but you need to be with your family. They do not need to be split up, which is all I ever seemed to cause. I am so terribly sorry for everything. You won't be able to find me because I am going far away and don't come after me. Enclosed is the ring. Hopefully someday you will be able to give it to someone who won't break apart your family. Good bye and I love you._

_Terribly Sorry Love,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

Sliding the ring into the envelope I closed the envelope and laid it on the desk and began to grab a few necessities before Alice could see me and stop me. After taking one last look around the cottage I grabbed my car keys and my bag and shoved them in the trunk of my Volvo. Before anyone could stop me (I had a feeling Alice would see me soon) I began to drive until I got to the state border. After that I got out and began to run until I heard familiar screams… Rosalie. Running towards the screams I saw Rosalie captured by Jane, Felix, Alex, Chelsea and Demitri.

"There she is, now we can let the idiot blonde go." A familiar voice, Marcus said. There was a reason that Rose had left she had been kidnapped. Marcus's voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Rose. Let her go!" I screamed at him.

"Let the blonde go and take this brunette one. Before letting the blonde go I should enlighten you both on my genius plan. You see Bella; you have a power I want. So I decided I would capture Rosalie and then you would run away after feeling bad for hurting your odd family leading you straight to me. From there I would take you back to Volterra and train you to be one of our top guards of course first I would have to spend a few weeks beating the sense into you." Marcus explained and I screamed out hoping by some tiny miracle that Edward, Carlisle, Esme, any other one of them would hear me.

"Bella, I don't hate you. I was just angry." Rosalie apologized.

"It's okay. Tell Edward everything please!" I begged to low for them to hear. It was a dumb thing to put both of us so close together.

"I will." Rose promised and then I was dragged away but not before Marcus could order Chelsea to knock Rose out for a few days. He threw me over his shoulder and began to run towards Italy. I tried to fight but all he did was biting me so that I would stop. Eventually I gave up. Lowering my shield I began to think pleading thoughts on the off chance Edward was nearby.

Edward I need help!


	4. Worried

Edward's Point of View:

Rosalie had run off and I was running east to try and find her. I have no idea where she went off to. I was running when I heard a scream that sounded like Rosalie in pain. As I ran towards the scream or more like a blood curdling shriek I heard someone runaway. I got there to see Rose lying there whimpering in pain.

"Rosalie! What's wrong?" I asked her worriedly. She stopped whimpering as the footsteps got farther away. Jane had been harming her.

"Bella. He has Bella. You have to go after him!" She screamed at me both with worry and sternness in her voice.

Bella! Not Bella! It can't be.

"Who has Bella?" I asked and began to freak out. Someone has my beautiful Bella. Who would take Bella? I began to dry sob.

"Marcus. He tricked her by kidnapping me so that she would think she was pulling us apart. She left you a note thinking she had caused everything. Edward you have to save her!" Rosalie explained to me and pointed in the direction he had run with Bella.

"Call everyone. Tell them everything and to meet me in Volterra." I ordered her and gave her my phone. She nodded and began to dial as I ran towards Italy where Bella is.

Bella please don't worry I'm coming.

Something deep down inside told me Bella was in a lot of pain. I swear if Marcus or anyone of those vile violent Volturi harms a single hair on her head I will personally kill them and enjoy killing them. Why do they think they have the right to just take people with amazing special abilities whenever they feel like it? Why was it her? Why? I need her to be right here with me. Right now though, Bella needs me to be stronger than I have ever been before, for her. She needs me to be her hero.

When I got to John F. Kennedy International airport I booked a flight to Florence, Italy. While I was waiting at the gate everyone came up to me.

"Edward don't worry we will get her back." Esme hugged and reassured me.

"I should have seen this coming. It is entirely my fault!" Alice said in complete and total despair.

"Alice it is not your fault, no one could have seen this coming." I reassured her. I wasn't mad at her one little teensy bit.

"I am going to personally injure and kill every single Volturi member that harms a single hair on her head. What gives them any right to go around and take people who just happen to have an interesting special ability?" I asked to no one.

Instead Carlisle answered. "I don't know why they think they have any right to. I think I am officially not friends with any of them anymore."

"They had better not harm our little sister." Emmett said making a fist and glancing over at Alice and Jasper. Rosalie was still at his side holding onto him as if he was a life preserver and she was on the titanic.

"Rose how bad did they harm you?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"They bit me a few times and threw me around and smacked and punched me a lot. Marcus is very strong. It was very, _**very**_ painful." She explained and buried her head in Emmett's chest he protectively wrapped his arms around her.

"That's what I was afraid of. If that's what they did to Rosalie in three hours imagine what they will do to Bella." I said and we all winced. It would be at least fifteen hours until they got there.

We boarded the plane to Italy and I spent the whole ride worrying about Bella.

Please let her be all right.


	5. Savior

Bella's Point of View:

Kidnapped, locked in a vampire escape proof cell in Volterra and being beaten several times, vaguely describes the last twelve hours of my existence. Marcus, Jane, and Alex had been taking turns coming in and beating me. I had bite marks that would heal and was in serious pain.

Marcus came into the room. He was always the worst. I let out a blood curdling shriek as he bit into my arm. He slapped me for letting out my shriek. Edward where are you? He punched me over and over again and broke my arm (I had to immediately reset it or it would be like that forever).

It had been over two weeks since I had last fed so my eyes were pitch black which made the beatings hurt even worse. After ten minutes of what felt like one hundred years of pure torture Marcus got up and left but not before throwing me against the wall. I began to dry sob. The tearless sobs racked my chest until Jane came in. Jane was almost worst than Marcus because she does a mental beating and I don't have enough energy to put up my shield.

I began to twitch and shriek in nothing but an abyss of pure pain and torture but with each passing second the pain grew worse and worse. I began to call out Edward's name in complete desperateness to be free and safe. Wishing for the relief of unconsciousness that could never come because I was a vampire. So, I lay there for at least two hours waiting for something or someone or just the pain to stop when it finally did and Alex came in and began throwing me around the room and biting me.

In the distance I heard someone yell "Give her back!" With all the force their vampire body could muster. I registered the voice in my brain as Edward. As soon as Alex left giving me an hour to me I screamed out as loud as possible "EDWARD!" In all hopes that he would figure out my location before the next series of beatings.

"Bella!" Edward called back. I felt for the first time in a few days the sweet feeling of hope.

"Edward I'm in here!" I yelled back and tried to move but was still in too much pain to even move more than an inch without wincing and almost collapsing in pain.

"I'm coming! Are you hurt?" He asked. It's better to tell him than have him come in and be in total shock.

"Yes badly! Edward it really hurts!" I called back and let out an involuntary wince of pain as I tried to move again.

"Bella don't move a single muscle! Carlisle and I will be in there in a matter of mere seconds!" Edward ordered and I heard his voice break and say quieter "Carlisle she's hurt and she says badly."

"Okay! Edward I need you please hurry!" I yelled to him as his footsteps got closer to the door.

"Bella, I am almost there!" He tried to comfort me. He couldn't comfort me completely until he is right here in with me.

He came in through the door and rushed over onto the bad where I was lying. "Bella. I'm here. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay now. I love you."

"I love you too. Can we please go now this room scares me now?" I asked after Edward kissed me passionately.

"In a minute Bella, your injuries need to finish healing a bit more it should be about a minute and a half more." Carlisle ordered me.

"I believe these are yours." Edward said and slid my rings back where they would stay for the rest of eternity.

"I'm sorry I just thought…" I started but Edward cut me off.

"Do not blame yourself. You were tricked. Nothing is your fault here the only ones at fault are dead." He told me and I agreed. I was instantly relieved to find that the ones who had harmed me are dead.

"I won't. Now may we go home?" I asked Carlisle again. I really hate this room and this entire city, it will forever hold demons for me, no matter how long has passed.

"Yes you may leave now. The rest of them are waiting outside with a few cars. We should leave quickly." Carlisle told us.

"Bella would you like me to carry you?" Edward asked me as we began to walk out and it was fairly obvious I was still too sore to walk.

"Yes please." He instantly picked me up and carried me in his arms bridal style. I cradled my head against his chest. We met the others out in the parking lot with some (probably stolen) cars. They came towards us to hug me but Edward told them no. I was just too sore to do anything other than lay here in his arms.

"How many of them are dead?" I asked, my voice sounded very little.

"All of them, there is no more Volturi. Some people from the French coven are taking back their rightful throne, the one they held a long time ago." Edward explained.

"Okay."

"I love you Bella Cullen."

"I love you Edward Cullen." Then we kissed. None of it seemed to matter anymore. Anything, I have Edward, he has me and we are in love. Together we can face and overcome each and every challenge or obstacle that came our way from now on. In that instant the past, present and future seemed to melt together into joy and love.

We have forever and ever, nothing else matters anymore.


	6. Eternity

Edward's Point of View before Rescuing Bella:

The plane ride to Florence was excruciating. I spent the entire ride worried about Bella. I kept having a feeling that beautiful Bella was in pain. The feeling got worse as the time went on. It was almost like I could feel her pain and the more they hurt her the more they hurt me.

We landed and I practically flew off the plane and into the parking lot where I quickly took the fastest car I could find and began to drive. Before I started to drive Alice and Jasper jumped into the back of the car.

The car was going 220 but that wasn't fast enough. I continued to push the pedal faster but it wouldn't budge. We arrived in Volterra in record time. As soon as we entered the city I faintly heard a blood curdling shriek that is too quiet for a human to hear. Bella is the one shrieking.

"Oh god." I said barely able to get out words, all of them knew in that instant it was Bella screaming.

Alice led us over to the manhole cover we had to jump down. Jumping down and running down the flight over curved stairs we entered the 'throne room' in the castle.

"Aro give us Bella back." I ordered him careful not to lose my temper.

"No, she can be an asset to the Volturi's ultimate dominance over the world." Aro told us and I growled at him. Emmett was suddenly restraining me from attacking him.

"Give her back!" I yelled through my teeth with all the force in my body.

"No." Marcus simply stated. Marcus was not being wise to talk he was the one to attack Bella which made him the villain in my eyes.

"Fine then… now!" I yelled and lunged at Marcus tearing off his leg in the process. Jasper went for Chelsea, Alice for Jane, Carlisle for Aro, Emmett for Alex and Demitri, Tanya and a good portion of her clan went for the guard except for Elezar who went for Caius. There was violent fighting left and right. We were winning, the Volturi was quickly falling. The last one standing was Aro but Carlisle quickly finished him off. Emmett and Jasper began to burn the remains as the Denali's went home and I went to go find Bella.

"EDWARD!" Bella's beautiful voice cried out from where they were keeping her.

"Bella!" I yelled back trying to find her. There were a million doors in this place.

"Edward I'm in here!" She called out giving me direction as to where she was. Faintly you could hear her wince in pain.

"I'm coming! Are you hurt?" I asked worriedly, Marcus and whoever helped him deserved what they got if they hurt her.

"Yes badly! Edward it really hurts!" She cried out in pain to me and winced once again. Not good, vampires are not supposed to get hurt to the point where they wince in pain.

"Bella don't move a single muscle! Carlisle and I will be in there in a matter of mere seconds!" I ordered her as my voice began to break as I began to run faster than before. "Carlisle she's hurt and she says badly." I informed him as he caught up with me.

"Okay! Edward I need you please hurry!" She yelled as I got closer to where her voice was coming from.

"Bella I'm almost there!" I tried to comfort her, the best I could without being there with her.

We got to the room where she was and the door was locked so Carlisle and I broke it down. There she was lying on the bed in pain and looking helpless. I rushed over to where she was and began to comfort her immediately. "Bella. I'm here. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay now. I love you." As soon as I was done speaking I kissed her passionately. Bella was back in my arms.

"I love you too. Can we please go now this room scares me now?" She asked. She is being very brave. Of course this room scares her. This whole place still scares me.

"In a minute Bella, your injuries need to finish healing it should be about a minute and a half more." Carlisle ordered her. The rings. Of course, she will probably want her rings back.

Pulling the rings out of my pocket I placed them on Bella's left ring finger where they would stay forever. "I believe these are yours."

"I'm sorry I just thought…" She began trying to apologize for something that was not her fault one billionth of a bit.

"Do not blame yourself. You were tricked. Nothing is your fault here the only ones at fault are dead." I told her sternly. None of this was her fault it was all Marcus's fault.

"I won't. Now may we go home?" Bella promised me and asked Carlisle again. Something tells me this city will forever hold demons and terrors for her as they will for me. Even if we are to come back here in two million years this place will still be a waking living nightmare for the two of us. Our worst little bits have occurred here.

"Yes you may leave now. The rest of them are waiting outside with a few cars. We should leave quickly." Carlisle told us.

"Bella would you like me to carry you?" I asked her as we began to walk and she stumbled still too sore to walk.

"Yes please." I picked her up and began to carry her bridal style in my arms. She cradled her head against my chest. I began to look over her arms and legs that had some raw marks and bruises that would soon disappear and all would be forgotten about this incident.

We met the others out in the parking lot by the cars we would be taking back to the airport and then we would go home.

"How many of them are dead?" Bella asked in a little voice. Something in her voice told me that if any of them were alive she thinks they would come after her.

"All of them, there is no more Volturi. Some people from the French coven are taking back their rightful throne, the one they held a long time ago." They're names are Katelynn, Callie, Allie, Anna, Savannah, Becca, and Lauren. Katelynn and Callie had created the rest of them. They were the largest vegetarian coven in the world and the oldest vampires that people knew of. They had changed Aro, Marcus and Caius and they were repaid by being run out of their own home and taken off their throne.

"Okay." She said sounding grateful that the Volturi are dead.

"I love you Bella Cullen." I told her.

"I love you Edward Cullen." She told me and then I kissed her. In that instant it seemed like all our cares had disappeared. I have Bella and no matter what happens she will have me. Forever and always. We will always no matter what be able to overcome each and every single obstacle or problem that gets in our way. I absolutely love her with all my heart.

Our past, present and future didn't matter anymore as they blended into one thing; our eternity together.


	7. Epilogue

Edward and I ended up moving back into our little cottage for a while. We did stop going to school, it just got too hard for me. The injuries from Marcus and the rest of the Volturi were so severe it took me about five years of rehabilitation with Carlisle and Edward to get me back to where I was as a human and another ten to get me back to my vampire gracefulness. The injuries on my legs had made it nearly impossible to walk without causing me pain which made Edward sad and unhappy. He was there though every step of the way. Making sure that someday everything would be better and I love him for that. Everything is better now but I still do rehab twice a week.

The French clan that took over changed some things about the way all vampires live and slowly more and more vampires are becoming vegetarians. They're really, really nice and kind. Every vampire in the world instantly respected them.

The deaths of the Volturi were not mourned but, they were celebrated. They had been getting so evil in the past two hundred years that many vampires were beginning to unite and plan a revolution against them, almost like another vampire war (the first one was down south during Jasper's newborn years).

Rosalie and I have become very close since the Marcus incident. She has started helping me when Alice decides to play Bella Barbie and makes her stop which is much appreciated. She had to do some rehab with Carlisle for a few years because Marcus and Jane had almost completely smashed her right leg into hundreds of thousands of pieces. She was able to walk much quicker than me.

Our world fell right back into place. There was no more fighting, no more vampires attacking me or Edward, or anyone, everyone was at home and safe. It's the first time in all one hundred thirty five years of my existence that there have been zero problems in my life. The worst that happened was some crazed idiot in New York tried to expose vampires but he was instantly taken care of and will not be trying ever again (he is currently under lockdown in France with the Avieda's) (the Avieda's are the French coven who took over ruling the vampire world.

There have been many new advances in vampire technology (mainly by Carlisle) that are changing some of the most basic vampire traits for new interesting supposed to be impossible things! Very recently Carlisle came up with a solution to one of Rose's and Esme's main problem. Alice and I after figuring out what was going on decided to try this with them. Edward, Jasper and Emmett don't exactly know yet because I have a shield around us so he cannot hear our thoughts no matter how hard he tries and believe me he tries pretty darn hard.

My secret is: I am pregnant as are Rosalie, Esme, and Alice. The best part?

Edward is the father and the baby is inside me right now!!!


End file.
